TDAH
Autora: Eduarda Garcia Elias Colaboradores: Dieli Fernandes de Lima e Cristiane Schwochow Fissmer O que é TDAH? Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção com Hiperatividade (TDAH), é uma doença neurobiológica, o que significa que há um mau funcionamento de alguma estrutura neural ou de alguma de suas enzimas, o que provoca mudanças anormais de atitude ou comportamento. Esse mau funcionamento, a princípio, é causado por algum fator genético, porém os estudos até hoje realizados ainda não retratam essa causa com certeza absoluta, havendo hipóteses de que possa prover de algum problema durante a gravidez, entre outros, podendo ser então uma doença multifatorial. O aparecimento do transtorno de déficit de atenção com hiperatividade ocorre, na maioria das vezes, durante a infância e freqüentemente acompanha o individuo por toda a vida. É uma doença caracterizada por sintomas de desatenção, inquietude e impulsividade. thumb|left| Fonte: www.revistaparadoxo.com Qual a Importância? A grande incidência de TDAH entre as crianças de todo mundo revela a importância da realização de novos estudos o transtorno, ao passo que cerca de três a quatro crianças entre cem são TDAH. Além da alta incidência, existem outros itens extremamente relevantes e, conseqüentemente, elevam a necessidade de maiores estudos sobre o tema. Entre esses itens estão os benefícios do diagnóstico precoce, o tratamento eficaz, as conseqüências do não tratamento para as crianças, para os adolescentes e para os adultos com o transtorno de déficit de atenção com hiperatividade, também o preconceito com o indivíduo TDAH e, em contrapartida, o atual “Superdiagnóstico” que envolve essa doença. O que acontece? A alteração da atenção (desatenção) é o principal e mais importante sintoma para a melhor compreensão do TDAH, isso porque a atenção afetada é a chave para o diagnóstico do transtorno. A hiperatividade física pode não ser apresentada em todos os pacientes TDAH, porém a grande tendência a dispersão é algo que o paciente não deixará de apresentar. Portanto o maior desafio de um paciente com o transtorno é manter-se concentrado, mesmo por um pequeno espaço de tempo, seja para ler, escrever, falar, ouvir ou até mesmo pensar sobre um determinado assunto, principalmente para um adulto TDAH não tratado, o que se torna, na maioria das vezes, algo extremante desagradável. Devido a essa dificuldade de concentração, o indivíduo TDAH, geralmente, apresenta maior desgaste e leva mais tempo, do que o indivíduo sem o transtorno, para realizar atividades cotidianas, como escolher a roupa que irá vestir, entregar algum trabalho profissional ou escolar no prazo correto, ir ao cinema e concentrar-se no filme, entre outros. Em contra partida a essa dificuldade de concentração em atividades impostas, cotidianas ou obrigatórias, enfrentada pelo paciente TDAH, existe uma hiperconcentração que esse indivíduo pode apresentar em assuntos e/ou atividades que interessem, que dêem prazer ou que despertem paixão, como acontece em casos em que a criança é muito boa em jogos eletrônicos, ou o adolescente em algum esporte e o adulto em leituras de determinado assunto, por exemplo. Devido a essa atenção excessiva para um assunto e desatenção para outro assunto é que a utilização do termo “déficit de atenção” pode causar uma impressão errada sobre a capacidade de atenção do individuo TDAH, portanto o mais correto seria “instabilidade de atenção”. A impulsividade é vista com significado de ação de impelir; força com que se impele, estimulo e abalo; ímpeto e impulsão. A partir desse significado “próprio” é mais fácil compreender a resposta exacerbada do paciente TDAH a estímulos propostos pelo mundo. A mente de TDAH pode ser comparada a um receptor altamente sensível, que a qualquer sinal, por menor que seja, responde espontaneamente mesmo não sabendo quais as conseqüências serão ocasionadas nem quem gerou o sinal. Nas crianças TDAH essa característica é mais freqüente e mais intensa, devido a isso, constantemente são erroneamente interpretadas e consideradas “mal-educadas”, “grosseiras”, “agressiva”, “egoísta”, entre outros. O que pode causar (e na maioria das vezes causa) problemas com a alto-estima e, conseqüentemente, da personalidade que é o maior desafio no tratamento do transtorno. No adulto, os impulsos físicos já são mais controlados, porem os verbais ainda se encontram, de certa forma, exacerbado. E a impulsão verbal é causa de diversos problemas sociais e pessoais para o indivíduo. A compreensão dessa impulsividade pelo paciente e pelas pessoas que convivem com ela é essencial, caso não haja, o paciente pode tentar compensar essa impulsividade de outras maneiras, tais como: descontrole alimentar, agressividade, abuso de drogas e álcool, excesso de gastos, jogo, fala incontrolável. É possível dizer que o controle dessa impulsividade é uma questão de vida ou morte para o paciente, ou seja, ter uma vida plena antes de morrer. thumb|Fonte: www.foradoarufgm.blogspot.com Porém, entre as três principais características, a mais fácil de perceber em um paciente TDAH é a hiperatividade, tanto física quanto mental. As crianças TDAH mostram-se extremamente agitadas, não param de se mexer, chegando a andar aos pulos, mexem em todos os objetos que vêem, derrubam as coisas pelo caminho por onde passam. Devido a essa característica, as crianças costumam se chamadas de “elétricas”, “diabinhos”, “pestinhas”, entre outros. Nos adultos essa hiperatividade apresenta-se de forma diferenciada como sacudir as pernas em parar, rabiscar um papel de forma constante, mexer exageradamente nos cabelos, entre outros, porem não desaparece. Já a hiperatividade mental é mais sutil, entretanto não menos penosa, ela se apresenta naquele adulto que interrompe a outra pessoa o tempo todo em uma conversa ou muda constantemente de assunto. Essa agitação psíquica é umas das responsáveis pela dificuldade se socialização do individuo TDAH. Diagnóstico Existem cinco passos para se poder estabelecer o diagnóstico do Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção com Hiperatividade: 1. Procurar médico especializado para confirmação da possibilidade de TDAH. 2. Relacionar dificuldades profissional/escolar, familiar e social. 3. Pesquisar se os problemas acompanham desde a infância. 4. Comparar alterações com outras pessoas da mesma faixa etária e socioeconômica para certificar-se de que são significativamente maiores e possa haver TDAH. 5. Eliminar qualquer situação capaz de explicar as alterações apresentadas no comportamento. A identificação das alterações comportamentais na vida infantil do indivíduo é fundamental para o diagnóstico do TDAH, ao passo que não é possível desenvolver o transtorno na vida adulta. Atualmente existe um sistema americano de diagnóstico conhecido como DSM-IV (Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders) da Associação Americana de Psiquiatria utilizado para diagnóstico de TDAH em adolescentes e adultos, testes psicológicos também podem ser utilizados para esse fim. Em crianças é feito, mais comumente, o WISC (Wechsler Intelligrnce Scale for Children) que consiste em um teste de inteligência e execução. Importante ressaltar que qualquer desses testes podem resultar em falsos negativos ou falsos positivos, portanto os testes devem ser aplicados em conjunto com outras formas de avaliação diagnóstica. Tratamento O critério de tratamento do TDAH deve basear-se no confronto CONFORTO X DESCONFORTO, assim o próprio individuo avalia sua forma de viver. Esse critério de auto-avaliação é mais eficaz para o paciente adulto, ao passo que para a criança e para o adolescente é necessária a ajuda dos pais. Dentro desse tratamento há quatro etapas: thumb|left|Fonte:www.documentotupiniquim.com 1) Informação/Conhecimento: quanto mais informação e conhecimento o paciente tiver sobre o transtorno que possui, melhor a efetividade da elaboração de um tratamento. 2) Apoio Técnico: consiste em o paciente criar uma rotina pessoal que auxilie a vida, na prática, mesmo com as complicações comportamentais. 3) Medicamentosa: uma ferramenta a mais na busca da melhor qualidade de vida para o individuo TDAH. (Medicamento mais comum: RitalinaR). 4) Psicoterapia: atua na busca de mudanças nos afetos comportamentais, através da reestruturação cognitiva, ou seja, substituir crenças/pensamentos negativos e disfuncionais, por pensar e perceber o mundo baseado na realidade. Essas etapas são utilizadas no principal meio de tratamento do Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção com Hiperatividade na atualidade. Referências 1) Associação Brasileira do Déficit de Atenção - ABDA. O Que é o TDAH?. Disponível em: . Acessado em: 20/11/2010 2) Diário on line Cidade. Especialistas alertam pais sobre incidência do TDAH. Disponível em: . Acessado em: 20/11/2010 3) MatherVille. Trantorno de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade e o Superdiagnóstico. Disponível em: . Acessado em: 20/11/2010 4) SILVA, ANA BEATRIZ B. Mentes Inquietas: Entendendo Melhor o Mundo das Pessoas Distraídas, Impulsivas e Hiperativas. 2ª Ed. Rio de Janeiro: Napades, 2003. Links Relacionados • Meu filho é TDAH. http://www.julianaonline.blogspot.com • Hiperatividade e Déficit de Atenção. http://www.criancahiperativa.blogspot.com • Guia TDAH & DDA. http://www.hiperatividade.blog.com • Universo TDAH. http://www.universotdah.com.br/ • TDAH em Foco. http://www.TDAHemFoco.com.br • Psicológico: TDAH nas escolas. http://scienceblogs.com.br/psicologico/2009/03/tdah-nas-escolas.php Categoria:Criança Categoria:Adulto Categoria:2010